Sodor-mized!
by unipal390
Summary: Thomas The Tank Engine. ThomasxDiesel. Yaoi 18 .


Sodor-mised! by unipal390

It was a lovely sunny July morning on the peaceful island of Sodor and the birds were singing melancholy in the tree tops far above Tidmouth station and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the bright blue sky. The engines were all ready for a long hard day of work but Thomas was not in the best of moods. This was kind of usual for him as of late, his cannabis addiction made him extra grouchy the morning after smoking a joint.

"Fuck off you little cunts!" shouted Thomas, who was furiously blowing smoke at the volary of crows who were squawking in the tree above his platform. Why did his toot hole hurt?

"Oh dear, what's all this commotion?" asked the Fat Controller, who was eager to find out what all the fuss was about. He stepped out of the control room half naked in heart patterned stained underpants, his hairy beer belly drooped to his knees, scratching his balls with his dirty fingernails. He then proceeded to whip out a pistol and shoot at the birds nest, bringing down a rather large crow which landed with a thud oozing blood at the obese man's feet and trailing down the platform, meeting the edge and splattering over the tracks by Thomas's wheels.

"Fuck this shit" said the Fat Controller, "I'm off to the pub, you can rest here and piss about all day Thomas, I really don't give a monkey's arse but if Diesel hasn't got my latest supply of cocaine in by 7 tonight I'll have your fucking wheels mounted on my office wall!" and with that he left, slugging along with half a bottle of whisky in one hand which was sloshing all over the pavement. This gave Thomas some rather dirty images which were almost like flashbacks. Our hero, poor Thomas, was indeed feeling rather unwell and confused this morning. Partly because he was recovering from a hangover the night previously. He had spent the night at the local gay rails bar with Percy, who got off his face on cocaine with Diesel and decided to toot home early with a couple of prostitrains.

"Diesel, oh Diesel why is that so familiar" he dizzily thought as yet even more disturbing but somewhat arousing images floated through his mind.

"Oh god, Diesel!" shouted Thomas in shame, as the events of the night before came flashing back to him.

"A'ight, why did you fuckin' call me over you little pussy train?!" snapped Diesel as he zoomed by Thomas on the opposing track, hearing him from several yards.

"No it's nothing mate, honest, never mind" said Thomas in a bit of a panicked state recollecting in his mind on how Diesel had violated his puffer hole last night after too much coke. Although in the back of his mind, he thought how he kind of enjoyed it. In fact, the mental image of Diesel's large shiny cock pressing in and out of his tight hole was just giving him a raging hard boner, so tight he was worried he was going to lose control right here and now. Part of him wanted Diesel to see it, He liked the thought of Diesel backing up into him right now and crossing over on the tracks to enter his abused hole. It was a perfect opportunity too while the other trains were running errands or making the most of the common Sodor sun.

"You dare speak a word of last night bruv to the big man, then I will definitely see he doesn't get his supplies for this evening, and then well, you really are fucked aren't ya, faggot?" exclaimed Diesel proudly.

"Oh, c'mon Diesel! Like you would say a word, plus he knows you're the biggest fag on this branch anyways!" remarked Thomas, who's erection was becoming increasingly harder.

Diesel smirked, knowing that what Thomas was saying was rather true. He really did enjoy the events of the night before, and he began to feel himself enlarging. He had seen Thomas' boner and it was really making him hot (well the sun didn't help). His coals were on fire. At this moment he didn't care who was watching, he had to take Thomas right now whether he liked it or not.

"A'ight you little pussy train, I'm gonna like back into ya so rough, you ain't gonna be able to be driven right for a fuckin' month!" said Diesel rather loudly. He was so hungry for Thomas' toot hole, he began to drip exhaust condensation.

"I like the sound of that" replied Thomas, eager to just get on with this shameful act.

Diesel rammed straight into Thomas's back, forcing himself in whilst latching on to his back hook. Thomas let out loud moans of pleasure.

"Harder Diesel, oh god please! HARDER!" Thomas screamed in ecstasy.

"I AM STIFF, I AM STIFF!" Diesel hollered as he began to force himself deeper into Thomas.

"That's good, that's good!" replied Thomas eagerly.

And with a peep peep peep! Diesel came violently into Thomas. With beads of ultra-shiny perspiration and other liquids dripping down both of the engines, the act was over.

"I shall never be the same again!" remarked Thomas.

"Ooh thanks for that mate" replied Diesel, dropping the cocaine on the tracks as he puffed away. Thomas then proceeded to light a joint and puff puff back with his puff and a nice old bag of coke.

**THE END, YOU SICK BASTARDS!**


End file.
